


A Nice Change of Pace

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For megan_moonlight's prompt: Grimm, Barry Rabe/Roddy Geiger, Barry always feels calm when he listens to Roddy playing his violin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Change of Pace

The difference in his home environments, between the angry bustle of his parents house to the relative peace and quiet of the small apartment Barry shared with Roddy, was almost night and day. But it was nights like tonight, with Barry trying to study for a final and Roddy playing his violin that the differences were so stark.

It took Barry a few minutes to realize that he was staring at Roddy, finally brought out of his reverie with a whimsical, "What?" from his boyfriend.

Barry shook his head, realizing the silence that engulfed the room. "I, uhh," he says, then laughs out a smile. "I just like it when you play. I've never really been around classical music all that much."

"Seriously?" Roddy asked. "Your parents-"

"My parents house was usually filled with shouting," Barry quietly responds, cutting off his boyfriend. "My mom and dad... They loved each other, but it seemed like they were always fighting. That's why I got into heavy metal."

Roddy looks at Barry, and Barry knows he's going to have a hard time explaining it. "Because it's angry?" Roddy asks.

Shaking his head, Barry replies, "Because it was loud, and it helped shut them out."

Standing, Roddy gracefully places his violin and bow on the table and then crosses to where Barry sat, Barry instantly leaning into him and letting his big arms enveloped his boyfriend.

With uncertainty playing in his voice, Roddy starts, "You know if you ever need to shut _me_ out..."

"No!" Barry bellows. His face goes flush with embarrassment at his outburst, and he quickly leans forward, dropping a kiss on Roddy's ear. "No," he says again, this time much quieter. "I like it. I've _always_ liked it. It's like - I don't know... A good influence on me. Plus, I even manage to get some studying done."

"Okay," Roddy replies, leaning into Barry's embrace. "But if you ever need me to take a break, I will."

Barry just smiles, pulling Roddy into his lap as he guides them into a laying position on the couch, Roddy's thin frame a welcome weight on Barry's bulk.

"You know, I think a break might be fun," Barry replies before pulling Roddy to him for a kiss, as strong hands start to explore Roddy's body.


End file.
